


Little

by Mellifluusascian



Series: Oneshots, Timestamps, Imagines, etc. [9]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caught, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellifluusascian/pseuds/Mellifluusascian
Summary: You slip into little space while Hongjoong is away but he comes home early and you have no choice but to come clean about what you’ve been hiding from him.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Series: Oneshots, Timestamps, Imagines, etc. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803082
Kudos: 19





	Little

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t very well written but it’s very personal to me and I hold it close to my heart. I honestly wrote this because there are important people in my life who still cannot face when it comes to this but writing it out makes it a little less scary.

It was nice to have the house to yourself for a while. Of course, you missed Hongjoong while he was busy with the boys, but it gave you a chance to really be yourself. 

You had gotten the cloud-covered, locked box that you kept under the bed and opened it for the first time in a while, a smile spreading across your face as you picked out your favorite pacifier. The box was filled with the items you saved especially for when you slipped into little space: pacifiers, bottles, sippy cups — something you  _ definitely  _ couldn’t show Hongjoong. Your face flushed as you took the pacifier and the box out to the den, immediately going to clean the pacifier before putting it between your lips. It calmed you down as you moved to lay on the couch with the soft blanket the two of you kept there, eyes focused on the show playing on the television. 

You began to doze off until the sound of the door opening caught your attention. Realization hit you and something sank in the pit of your stomach as your wide eyes met with Hongjoong’s. You brought a hand up to snatch the thing from your mouth, stumbling to say something,  _ anything _ to explain.

_ “Y/N… why do you have that..?” _

You swallowed before opening your mouth to speak, nothing coming out at first. When something finally does come out, it’s strained, barely above a whisper.

_ “I… I didn’t know how to tell you… I... couldn’t bring myself to…” _

You curled up into the corner of the couch, tearing up as you watched his eyes shift over to the box before shifting back to your face. He dropped his bag and sat at the other end of the couch, unsure if he would upset you more if he moved any closer.

_ “Please tell me what’s going on… I don’t know what to make of this on my own…” _

You tilted your head back and took a deep, trembling breath to hold back the tears, your fingers fiddling with the pacifier in your hands nervously.

_ “Sometimes… I slip into this headspace... little space actually… I mentally regress to a younger age, it’s calming for me, makes me happy… I never told you because…” _

You choked and kept your gaze on the ceiling, taking a few more breaths before continuing.

_ “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t know how you would react… If you’d think it’s too weird and- and leave me… I didn’t want you to leave me, Hongjoong…” _

Your lip trembled and the tears finally spilled over, streaking down your face as you bite down on your lip to hold back your crying. You couldn’t look at him, too ashamed and embarrassed. In that moment, all you wanted was to be “normal” like everyone else and you felt terrible for putting him through this— 

Hongjoong moved closer and brought his hands up to cup your face and make you look at him, thumbs brushing your tears away.

_ “Let me… Help me understand. I want to understand. I don’t know anything about… little space, but I want to learn. I don’t like that you didn’t feel comfortable telling me because I want you to be comfortable telling me anything. I love you, we’re in this together okay?” _

All you could do was nod, fresh tears springing from your eyes at the unexpected reaction. Every time you imagined telling him, you didn’t think it would go anything like this. 

**— 2 Weeks Later —**

Hongjoong had truly made an effort to understand this side of you. It was truly heartwarming to you and he even found that sometimes after a long day, watching you color or just watch tv helped him relax.

He decided to try his hand at being your caregiver and was determined to get it right. You were on the couch, resting your head on the back of it as you watched him move around the kitchen. He wanted to make you lunch, finding it adorable that you had admitted to him that a meal you’d had in the past was actually one of your favorites to have when you were little: grilled cheese and tomato soup.

_ “I know you always liked the way I made grilled cheese, but I always thought you were just buttering me up every time I made it. Okay, do you want it cut into rectangles or into triangles?” _

_ “Triangles are better for dipping~” _

He chuckled and nodded, cutting the sandwiches carefully.

_ “Come sit at the table baby, this soup is hot and we don’t want you spilling it everywhere and getting burned. Do you want a drink?” _

You smiled and sat up, stretching before climbing off the couch and walking to the kitchen, sitting at the table so you could face him.

_ “Apple juice please?” _

_ “Of course. Essie?”  _

You nodded with a smile. Your heart swelled, seeing him put in such an effort. He even helped you come up with the name of your sippy cup, which you always felt too shy to ask for. You felt happier now that you weren’t hiding this part of you from the most important person in your life. Getting caught was possibly the best thing you’ve ever done, after agreeing to be his girlfriend.


End file.
